Mobile service providers want to increase the maximum number of Busy Hour Call Attempts (BHCA) in order to efficiently serve the increasing number of mobile subscribers to the mobile service provider.
Calls placed to a mobile unit require call setup procedures. These call setup procedures reserve resources from the wireless communication network. In the case when a call does not get completed, the resources have to be released. During the time that they are reserved, they are unavailable for other users.
One situation that unnecessarily consumes network resources is a call request placed to a mobile subscriber that does not want to answer the call. The network resources are reserved until the call request is dropped. This situation therefore consumes network resources in a situation where a call is not going to be completed.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for increasing the number of calls that can be processed in wireless communication systems.